Something in the Green Tea
by B.Novus
Summary: Request oneshot. Sometimes, no matter how hard, the heart cannot let go. And that is exactly what he wants. MakotoNephrite.


Author: Bellus Novus (BN)

Title: Something in the Green Tea

Genre: Romance

SM Timeline: Somewhere after Stars but before Crystal Tokyo

Pairings: Nephrite and Makoto

**Something in the Green Tea**

She was pissed and she damn well hoped it showed. Makoto cleaned her kitchen counter with such vigor that she was sure she was going to need a new one a lot sooner than she had planned. Her day had started out fine. She had got a phone call from Ami saying she had worked things out with Zoicite and maybe she should, at least, talk to Nephrite.

She snorted at that.

After hanging up with the said Senshi she had went to the local café to drink some tea. To her delight Minako and Rei were there, Mina teasing Rei and Rei pretending to be bored. Sitting down amongst her friends she had rather enjoyed the afternoon.

That is till Jadeite came.

Not that his presence bothered her at all. It was quite funny to watch Rei blush when he gave a light kiss on her cheek in greeting. No, it was rather Nephrite's appearance alongside his longtime pal that disturbed the jovial queen of Jupiter.

"Makoto," At least he didn't call her Jupiter, she mused. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." He finished looking uneasy and a bit nervous.

Makoto blinked.

So soon?

Four months was so soon?

Jadeite held his breath, Rei smirked, and Mina sighed. Makoto exploded.

"So soon…so soon!" she yelled drawing so much attention that even Rei prayed for poor Nephrite. Nephrite grabbed Makoto arm dragging her, with no little force, outside.

Back at the café Minako ordered more strawberry cake.

0

"I can't believe you!" Makoto screamed while Nephrite dragged her into an empty ally. She made a move to pull away from him when he decided enough was enough. Nephrite threw Makoto up against the wall with such force that any normal woman should have been afraid. Makoto eyes widen in shock, forgetting how strong he was, but then she became angry.

"How dare you-"

"You don't understand anything!"

He snapped, slamming his palm on the wall next to her head. Makoto did not fret. "Then tell me what it is I'm not getting."

And he couldn't

She knew it, he knew it. Makoto didn't know her heart could break into a million pieces without even making a sound.

0

And that is why she was cleaning her apartment as if the tiniest particle of bacteria would infect her. Makoto walked over to her couch, grabbed the phone, and decided to order dinner for once.

If it was one thing Makoto always wanted it was love. She had yearned for it in the years of the Silver Millennium and even when she was younger before she remembered, before Senshi, before time. Now all she wanted was to forget, because with love came heartbreak, how naïve of her to not know this before hand. Maybe that is why Rei was so jaded on love.

And Makoto hurt in ways no one should have to. Her heart bled without puncture. Her mind was filled to the brim with him and when she tried to dull the pain away or even forget him that's when it would hurt more.

Why did she ever want love, why this?

She berated herself. Love, as she had originally thought, was suppose to lift her up, make the all the obstacles of the day worthwhile because, hey, she had love, someone to love at the end of the day. Love was supposed to bubble and burn in a way that healed and protected her.

No, the love she had, the she had for Nephrite stuck her down like lighting and trampled on her heart like horses.

When the intercom buzzed Makoto prepared to eat dinner alone.

0

When she woke up she was warm. Her white blankets tangled around her legs and the sun seemed to poor into the bedroom. Makoto stretched heading into her bedroom bathroom. Wiping her face of tears that seemed to fall down her rosy cheeks as she slept, Makoto brushed her teeth and got ready to make breakfast before meeting Minako.

It was then between relishing in the sweeping sun and hating herself for knowing her heart wont let her enjoy the day, that the world pauses then breaks.

There asleep on her couch was Nephrite.

Makoto reached for her glass mug on the table then hurled it into the kitchen from her position in the living room. Why she did this she doesn't know but she knows it is the only thing she could do other than scream and cry.

Nephrite jumped up off the couch, looked over her then the broken mug.

"Mako…what are you doing?"

She looked so sad her sheer green nightgown outlining her womanly but fragile looking form, her eyes were too glassy and wistful for his liking-why should she feel reminiscent when he was right here-, her cheeks held the tiniest blush as if she was now embarrassed for her rash actions.

"I knew a man once," she started oddly, and quite random, he feels.

"Makoto," he interrupts.

"And we loved each other. Then we died, got reborn again, and this time he died. Three years later he came back bringing memories of love from a millennium ago. For four months, I yearned for love, not the love I've been looking for since I was a little girl, but the love that lasted through time and death. In return I got pain and a broken mug."

At that point he thought he died because something so sad should ever be spoken from her lips. "I'm tired." Makoto said. Nephrite looked taken aback. He clears the room picks her up in his arms and buries his face into her shoulder. "Please," he begs. Like a piece of wood blocking a stream suddenly and abruptly moved, he cannot hold back his feelings.

The pieces of _her_ world start to come together.

Makoto heart raced, she wanted to know what he felt. She wanted to split him open and see for herself what he wanted.

"I need you. I want you. Please, I'm sorry. I was scared, I was a punk. Oh god," he whispering now, "don't take this away from me, I miss you. Don't take this from me."

When her mouth seals his there is so much elation on both their parts that it is a conflagration of need and want and satisfaction-

"Take anything you want," she said between feverish kisses.

"You're everything I want." He said tangling his hand in her hair and bringing her down to the floor.

"Good." She replied and succumbed to him. She should have questioned herself first, should she take him back so fast? But she knew tomorrow she could die, in two hours they could die. And she should know because it wouldn't be the first time. So instead Makoto chalked it up to the green tea and enjoyed what love had to offer.

Needles to say, Makoto never made it Minako's.

Author's Note's: I'm only writing request one-shots on certain Anime/Manga to know which ones please see profile and for more info also see profile.


End file.
